All I Need
by thewordgirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Anonymous Prompted: Gold was blinded in a car accident a few days after his wedding to Belle. He is scared and doesn't want to be a burden for her. But she stays with him, takes care of him, and loves him even more.


Since his accident, the only thing that had kept him going was Belle. She was-and always would be-his flicker of light amongst an ocean of darkness...even though he couldn't see her anymore.

Nearly two weeks had passed since his accident. And truthfully-_it had _been an accident. An honest mistake, a series of bad timing-but nonetheless, it had changed his life forever.

He couldn't see _anything. _Everything was dark. Sometimes, if the light was bright enough, he could make out vague shadows around him, but he wasn't certain if that was just his own mind playing tricks on him-a product of wishful thinking.

He hated himself. Hated what he had become. A useless, blind old man that needed help with everything. _The Dark One, _once so independent, once so capable of things behind the realms of reason-could hardly walk out of his house without assistance.

But, even more so-he hated what this meant for Belle. He hated that because of _his _accident, she was forced to care for him. That she was forced to take care of him and help him with the simplest of tasks. He hated that he was a burden-especially to her. Had he known this would happen to him-had he known that after returning from Neverland and relinquishing all of his powers that he would have gotten into a car accident that would have blinded him for the rest of his days-he never would have married her.

His accident had happened only a few short days after his and Belle's wedding. God he'd been happy that day. For the first time his _very _long life-he had everything he wanted. His son was alive and well-their relationship on the mend, and his Belle-his beautiful and perfect Belle had vowed to love and to cherish him for as long as she lived-and he'd done the same. She was his and he was hers. It was all so-_perfect. _He should have known it was never meant to last.

And now, here he was-2 weeks later, sitting on the edge of his bed running his hand along the blankets in search for the tie that Belle had laid out for him. Everything was chore now. Everything was _difficult. _And what was worse was that-no longer did he have magic and _power _to fix his problems. He was nothing anymore.

He was just a man.

"Oh love, here-let me help you." Belle said as she walked into their bedroom, noticing him moving his hand along the blankets-searching for his tie.

Rumplestiltskin said nothing, only sighed heavily in response.

Walking over to the bed, Belle picked up the tie and came around so she was facing him. Kneeling down in front of him, she gently wrapped her hands around his neck and began to fasten the tie in place.

"There." Belle said smiling. "Handsome as ever."

He scoffed in reply.

He had inadvertently changed his life forever by simply not paying enough attention on the road. But more importantly, he'd changed Belle's life forever. It wasn't fair of him to keep the woman he loved trapped in a life that she had not asked for. He loved her too much to do that.

"Belle." He spoke slowly, keeping his voice even. "You don't have to do this."

Belle laughed.

"Well, I know how you like to keep up appearances, I don't think you'd like to go out only half dressed." She said cheerfully.

"No." Rumplestiltskin replied. "I mean _this." _He gestured around the room. "You don't need to stay with me because you feel guilty-or obligated-or, _because we're married. _You didn't ask for any of this. I wouldn't blame you for wanting to leave. I wouldn't love you any less for it. You don't deserve this fate."

Belle stilled at his words. moving towards the bed and sitting beside him, Belle took both of his hands in her own.

"Rumple." She began. "I love you. I love you more than anything. I _deserve _to be with the man I love. I _deserve _the lifetime of happiness that I _know _you'll give me. After all, you _promised me-_and you, Rumplestiltskin, never go back on a deal."

Even though he couldn't see her, he couldn't bring himself to look in her direction. He didn't want her to see his face.

"Belle I-what kind of life will this be? You-forced to look after an old man-a blind and crippled man? You want adventure, you want freedom-I can't give you any of that anymore."

Belle's heart broke at his words. _Does he really think that? _

"Rumple." She said, gently forcing him to look at her. "I. Love. You. You are the greatest adventure I've ever-and will ever have. You're the only thing I want. I have everything I need-right here, with you."

Rumplestiltskin's heart surged with love. She was everything he'd ever dreamed of-everything he never felt he deserved.

"I love you Belle." He said, tenderly bringing his hand up to her cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said, leaning towards him, her lips finding his.

And while True Love's Kiss could not restore Rumplestiltskin's sight-nor rid him of his injured leg-it didn't matter. All that he needed-the only thing he needed-was sitting right in front of him.


End file.
